powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heket
Heket is a Nadir Elysian Demon working under Briezora . She is one of the Eight Demon Machine Generals. She breifly possessed the body of Harmony Li , the Black Aether Hunter Ranger. History Heket was once one of the original Elysians who was infused with Aether with the intended purpose of protecting the Aether which flowed through Elysia, and gathered into Crystals on the planet. However, she and a handful of others began to follow Briezora, beliving in his lust for power and will to become even more powerful and rule over the Aether and Elysia. They became corrupt and took on monsterous form, and began trying to devour the souls of the planet's life in order to gain power. Ultimately their power would end up with them facing off against the uncorrupted Aether infused Elysians (Who would later become the Eidolons); and the Aether divided into the Zenith (light) and Nadir (Dark) realms by the interference of the Goddess of the Aether, Nammu. the Demonic creatures were banished to the Nadir Realm. However they managed to gain immortality by feeding off the Nadir Aether Energy flowing into their realm. Centuries later the Demons would come to Earth, whenever a weak spot was found in the barrier. During Briezora's Eidolon experiment, Heket took an interest in overseeing the project and was the one to realize they would not be able to gain control of Jinnai's Eidolon while she was still alive. In order for them to gain control of the creature, Heket had the failed experiments attack Jinnai in order to force her to project her soul and in turn kill herself. However, during this, the Zenith Order arrived and Heket engaged in battle against Riza, the Green Aether Ranger. When he sacrificed his soul to try to seal her away, Heket was left as a half-fragment of a soul, and her body was swallowed by the Aether. However, she managed to place her soul in the Black Aether Crystal created from Jinnai's soul. Possessing Harmony Li The Aether Crystal would be found several centuries later when Heket tried to use the power of the Crystal, and she and Jinnai's conciousness to attract a young child named Faye Li, to the cave. Heket intended to force the crystal to bond to Faye, to allow for a youthful host for her soul--as it was the only way Heket would be able to appear outside the Crystal. However, Faye's mother Harmony arrived and kept the girl from touching the crystal. When the cave started to flood with the rising tide, Harmony touched the crystal trying to get her and her daughter to safety, and the crystal ended up bonding with her instead. At first Heket found herself unable to do anything, to try to take control over Harmony, as the woman was in possession of a fairly strong soul. However this would change by the year 2012, whenever Harmony would encounter Acedia. Harmony's soul would not be completely extracted, due to the interferrence of her son, Lianjie. The fraction of her soul which would be extracted would wind up being pulled into the Crystal. This allowed for Heket to project her personality into Harmony, and take control over her. She convinced Harmony her name was actually Ashe Black. Knowing the Zenith Aether Crystal had been shattered, Heket convinced Harmony to seek out and destroy the crystal--to prevent the Aether Rangers from ever appear again. Eventually Heket would meet Ryo Matsubara desguised as Ashe Black. After Ryo inherited the Red Aether Crystal from his brother; Heket convinced Ryo to join her to seek out the other Aether Crystals, knowing the Zenith Aether Fragments would try to return to each other in the future. She decided to use Ryo to her advantage to find the crystals, telling him the Zenith Aether Crystal would be able to restore his brother. However, she didn't know if this was true or not; and instead she had plans to steal the crystal from him when he collected all the fragments. Occassionally, Heket found she needed to recharge her energy and her hold over Harmony's body would slip and she would have to retreat into the Black Aether Crystal for awhile. Demon Machine General The same night the Blue and Green Aether Rangers had joined the team, Heket and Ryo were camping out in the woods, whenever General Noh and Invidia showed up. After a breif fight against them; Heket agreed to go with them; as it meant she would be able to return to Briezora. Her first battle with the Rangers proves her to be a significant match for the Rangers, forcing the Aether Rangers to resort to the use of one of their strongest weapons: The Crystal Lotus Cannon. However, this proves to be a failure, the attack is countered by Heket's secret weapon: The Frog Eidolon. The resulting blast knocks the rangers back; and clears the Pandora Mist from the area. This proves to be an advantage to Harmony, who is fighting for control inside of her own mind. As Heket engages in battle with the Green Aether Ranger, She is suddenly stopped by Harmony; who recognizes the ranger as her son. With a lack of Nadir Aether from the Pandora Mist to strengthen her hold on Harmony's mind, Heket is forced to retreat. Even with enhancements given later by the Demon Machine General Galexia; Heket finds Harmony emerging to keep her from attacking the Green Ranger. Defeat When the Rangers use the Aether from Morphing, to charge up the Black Aether Crystal's Zenith energy; Heket is pulled from Harmony's body and back inside the Crystal. Inside the Crystal she faces off against Jinnai and Harmony, who join forces to become the Aether Hunter Ranger. She is destroyed by the Frog Eidolon. However it is not the last time Heket appears. After Heket's first defeat, Galexia took the information she had copied of Heket's spiritual signature she had made upon creating Heket's cyber enhancements, uploading the information into the Cybershade Kamikaze Kaeru. However, the copy of Heket's soul is incredibly flawed and is only focused on exacting revenge against Harmony, practically hunting down Harmony to destroy her and challenging her to a fight. Harmony doesn't want to put her friends and fellow Rangers in harm's way, so she tries to keep the information that she's being targeted by this Cybershade. She is ultimately destroyed by Harmony in the Frog Eidolozord, after Heket transforms into a Gigashadow. The last remnant of Heket, (the other half of her soul and her body residing in the Nadir Aether realm) are absorbed by Briezora after he crosses into the Nadir realm in order to tear down the barrier between the Aether realms. He uses her energy, and that of the other energies to transfrom into a titan-mode, increasing his powers. Arsenal & Powers *Swords - Harmony's personal swords *Sentient Hair - braids can be used as a weapon for grappling and striking, or as a second pair of arms. *Nadir Aether Blasts *Frog Eidolon Trivia *Heket's name comes from the Ancient Egyptian Goddess of childbirth and fertility (often depicted as a frog.) Which reflects back to her having the power of the Frog Eidolon **Heket's name is also a spelling variation on "Hecate" a goddess in ancient Greek Religion as the Goddess of Magic, crossroads, ghosts, and Necromancy. She is often depicted with three faces. This is reflected as well in the Greek-goddess apperance Heket has, and the two additional faces on her laurel crown (One face representing Harmony and the other Jinnai) * Like Noh, Heket is one of the only Demon Generals whom possesses a human body. Category:Villains Category:Machine Empire Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether